The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television is increasing in popularity due to the ever-increasing amount of programming as well as the quality of programming. Programming includes standard national (CONUS) broadcasts, local or regional station broadcasts, on-demand content and interactive content.
Television providers often insert promotional material or commercials into various portions of a program. For cable television provider this is done locally. Oftentimes, this is a manual process. Providing a convenient and reliable method for insertion is desirable. Tracking the material is typically a manual process. However, a number of channels increases tracking content broadcast becomes cumbersome. Careful tracking is required so that the advertising sponsors may be properly billed.
Further billing the advertisement (ad) providers is typically a manual process. The manual process is time-consuming, and is not immediate. That is, personnel must be available to perform the billing. As well, the manual process is subject to errors resulting in lost revenue.